The Ring
by CardioQueen
Summary: Post 3.13. Bang.


He gazed down over the rings, sparkling and glittering diamonds burning his eyes as he poured over them, trying to decide what would be suitable for the woman he loved.

There were the past, present and future diamonds, and while they had good times in the past, there were too many bad ones that neither of them would care to remember. He supposed the point of the past was to learn from the mistakes, but a ring that reminded her of the trials that they've been through recently wasn't something she'd appreciate.

He moved his eyes down to the plain bands and quickly passed them over deciding that she would quickly back away from him, that they looked too much like a wedding band, and while he was proposing, he wasn't suggesting they get married tomorrow. She would need time, and he knew that.

There were so many different diamonds. There were heart shaped ones, which he found forced and contrived. She wouldn't ever wear it. But the round diamonds seemed so plain, so ordinary, and she was far from that. The marquis diamonds were too elegant, too extravagant for her.

But there were the princess cut diamonds. She probably didn't even know that square diamonds were princess cut diamonds, but he found that she seemed to like them. She had a lot of princess cut earrings.

At least he had the cut of the stone figured out now. That was a start.

His eyes scanned through the waves of gold, silver, and platinum embedded in velvet holders, trying to find something that fit her. That fit her personality, her relationship. Something that with a little prompting, she would want to wear.

Yellow gold was too traditional, too basic. Not good enough. Silver was out of the question. Maybe platinum. It was rare, special. Outside of the ordinary.

Like her.

The glimmer of the diamonds took his mind back to the night before, the tears glimmering in her eyes as she uttered a quiet yes to him, her voice shaky. He still wasn't sure that she had meant it.

The ring was a test, of sorts, but in a way, it was his way to proclaim to the world that she was his.

That she'd finally given into the fact that she needed him.

To him, that was the most important thing in the world- to know that she loved him as much as he loved her, and that he wouldn't have to go another day in his life without her at his side.

His gaze fell upon a ring and pulled his conscious back to the task at hand and he pointed to it through the glass and it was placed in his hands. Two thin platinum bands held together by a shining princess cut diamond. The symbolism was uncanny to him.

Cristina had two personalities; there was Dr. Yang, cold, cunning, hardworking. Driven. She knew what she wanted, and nothing would stand in her way. She was snarky and fun, incredibly frustrating and fiercely competitive. This is the Cristina that most knew.

But there was another personality, one that not many knew of. There was the Cristina that he knew, who loved with everything in her being, though she wouldn't say it. The girl that cast the nurses dirty sideways glances when they'd flirt with him. The girl that picked up her shirt up off the floor and threw it in the hamper when he wasn't looking because she knew it made him happy. The girl that laid in bed next to him every night, and even when he'd fall asleep before her, would snuggle against him, and pull his arm across her waist.

The Cristina that was sticking.

Between the two thin bands was a beautiful diamond pulling two sides together. Indeed, she had two personalities, but they came together to make a beautiful person that nobody could tear their eyes away from. A person so incredibly, unbelievably perfect that everybody watched in awe.

He nodded to the sale person, silently indicating that it was the one he wanted. Something that once she had made up her mind to accept that they were truly engaged, that it was okay for it to be publicly known, she'd wear it.

Still amazed by the symbolism of the ring to her as a person, he scribbled his name with a trembling hand on the receipt and took the velvet box. As he walked out of the jewelry store, he opened the box and looked at the ring again.

It was the one made for her.

And she was the one made for him.


End file.
